An Untold Story
by Trickster45
Summary: Well this is about a cat and her involvement in a prophecy, this cat is named Mistypelt.She has 2 siblings, Hawkeye and Moonfrost. Takes place in Bluestar's reign and  . Many secrets left to be told in this mysterious tale. NO FLAMMERS
1. Birth of the three

It was a beautiful night out. Rain drizzled the forest floor, but nothing very serious. Bluestar, the wise leader of ThunderClan lay in her den, absolutely sleepless. She closed her eyes over and over again but just gave up. She decided to walk around the camp, so she stepped outside her den and looked up at the stars, she thought of her warrior ancestors. She didn't make a sound, or move at all for quite some time. Then she pricked her ears, she heard a sound. A moaning sound, she looked over into the direction she predicted the mysterious moaning sound was coming from. The nursery. Bluestar thought for a second on what was making this sound, then it hit her.

Cinderwing. She had been expecting her kits for quite some time, which means that they must be coming. Bluestar, being the leader of the bold and brave ThunderClan, sprinted over to Spottedleaf's den. Featherwhisker had died about a quarter of a moon before, since the terrible disease of Greencough spread through the Clan and had eventually killed Featherwhisker. Bluestar whispered in a very hush voice so that none of the Clan would awaken.

"Spottedleaf." Bluestar whispered. After a while she saw a tortoiseshelled head pop out from the den. Bluestar took a deep breath. "I think Cinderwing's kits are coming." She whispered again. Spottedleaf did not speak, she pricked her ears and waited for a sound, then Spottedleaf twitched her ears a second after another groan came. Spottedleaf disappeared into her den, then she came back carrying a bundle of herbs. Bluestar walked beside her inside the nursery.

Bluestar saw the dark blueish gray queen laying on some moss and breathing hard and fast. Bluestar looked at Spottedleaf, then Bluestar walked out of the nursery and looked around. Some cats had walked out of their dens moments later to see what the commotion was about. Then the yowling started, not from Cinderwing but from her Clan. She saw them looking at the sky and when she looked at the sky she saw that there was a solar eclipse. Fear ran through her veins, it was said that if a kit was born on a solar eclipse they would have special powers. Moments passed and she heard a little mewing of a kit.

Bluestar looked at the kit that lay beside her mother. She had dark blue fur like her mother, but she had black tabby stripes oddly enough. Bluestar knew that Whitebite, Cinderwing's mate, did not have black tabby stripes. In fact he was just a plain white cat. This struck Bluestar as odd, could Cinderwing? Loyal cat of ThunderClan, mate with another cat? Bluestar put this thought aside. Seconds after another kitten came, but the solar eclipse was almost over, he had brown fur with black tabby stripes. Bluestar said nothing though, but she sensed something in the kit, something very dark. Then the solar eclipse passed and the last kit came, this she-kit had light silvery fur and white chest, paws, and a little on her muzzle.

Bluestar said nothing of her fears. Whitebite eventually walked in and lay beside his mate and licked her head then smiled. Together they gazed at the kits for a long time, until finally Whitebite spoke.

"What should we name them?" He asked Cinderwing, but Cinderwing just sat there for a few moments then smiled, "I think we should call the brown tabby, Hawkkit."

Bluestar widened her eyes, there was a Hawkeye in RiverClan that looked exactly like this kit, could Cinderwing bear the kits of Whitebite and Hawkeye? Bluestar bowed her head, knowing that this was possibly true, but she hoped that her friend would not do what she did to her kits.

Whitebite nodded and then looked at the silvery kit, "how about we call her... Moonkit, because she was born as soon as the moon appeared again?" he suggested.

Cinderwing nodded and spoke solemnly "yes that would be a good name, but what should we call the other kit?" she asked. Then they both stared at the kit, but Bluestar sensed they could not think of anything. Then a little kitten popped into her mind, then she looked up and the couple and said "how about Mistykit?"

Cinderwing looked at Whitebite. "Mistykit..." while Whitebite looked at his mate "I think we have a name for her then, Mistykit."

It was at that moment that Mistykit, fell asleep along side her brother and sister, and she would have a dangerous path set in front of her, with betrayal, love, and sadness...

**Yep that is the end of the first chapter and I will try to upload the second soon but I can't promise anything. Yeah the next chapter might be boring though cause its all about her training though I guess, possibly her warrior ceremony if I can get to it, after her warrior ceremony we introduce the prophecy and RiverClan. Possibly a border patrol fight with ShadowClan but I ain't sure yet. And yes I know this is short but I will try to make the next one LONGER.**


	2. Exploring!

Not long after they were born, Cinderwing's kits were strong and had adapted to the Clan life very quickly. It must have been during the night that Hawkkit opened his eyes to the world. While he opened them he looked around and noticed his mother and sisters, who at this point were fast asleep. So Hawkkit left the nursery and wandered around in the darkness, which he could see as clear as day. Hawkkit had felt a special connection to the darkness anyways. Then he walked over to the fresh-kill pile, there was a mouse right there in front of him and as soon as he was about to take a bite out of it... he stopped breathing.

Hawkkit's eyes widened and he was gasping for breath, he climbed for fresh air, but did not receive it. He tried desperately to call for his mother, though no words came. He needed a source of air. He unsheathed his claws and began flaying them around, and ending up scratching the mouse in front of him.

Then it happened, Hawkkit sensed something, he looked down at the mouse and saw a little trail of blood dripping from the side. Hawkkit felt allured to this, and so he bent down and began to drink it. Then he felt his senses so sharp, he felt like he was strong enough to take down many cats, he felt so powerful for that moment, he felt like he was so fast he could run through the whole forest! Then he lifted his head from the mouse and licked his mouth. Then he widened his eyes, for he could breathe!

Hawkkit then stood still, trying to pinpoint exactly what happened, what that miraculous feeling was. He then looked up at the stars and felt a raindrop. Then another, Hawkkit decided to go into the nursery so that he wouldn't get wet. When he did this he lay in front of the entrance where he watched the rain fall, and then he fell asleep.

~~~~Break~~~~

Moonkit sensed the time to wake up and open her eyes. Which of course she did. Moonkit gasped, as she saw the outside of the nursery. She saw a cat laying outside of the nursery as well, she sensed it was her brother Hawkkit. Then she looked beside her and saw her sister Mistykit and her mother Cinderwing. This moment, her mother was awake and Cinderwing looked happy as she saw her daughter.

"You opened your eyes!" she gasped.

Moonkit felt a burst of pride as her mother smiled upon her. Then she pricked her ears as a voice came from behind her.

"Hey! I opened my eyes before her!"

Moonkit turned to see her brother, with narrowed amber eyes, look at their mother.

Cinderwing smiled, "Yes, I noticed." The comment though did not seem to please Hawkkit well, as he slumped back and sat down, eyes still penetrating and narrowed.

Moonkit looked back from her brother and towards her mother. "Could we go explore the camp!" Moonkit stood up quickly.

Cinderwing bit her lip while she responded: "I'm not so sure, your sister hasn't opened her eyes yet."

Moonkit looked a little disappointed while a thought popped into her head.

"What if Mistykit opens her eyes, then could we? Pleaseeeeeee?" Moonkit begged.

Cinderwing chuckled a little then spoke, "alright, alright."

Moonkit then walked over to her sister and nudged her. "Mistykit, Mistykit, wake up." She whispered into her sisters ear.

Mistykit groaned, "What?" she asked

"Open your eyes already! Mamma says that if you do we can go explore the camp." Moonkit said

Mistykit sighed. "Fine."

Then Mistykit raised her head and fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was her sister staring at her. Which made Mistykit feel a little uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me like that." She groaned.

Moonkit jumped up and down joyfully. "Now we can go explore!"

Cinderwing licked Moonkit and nodded, "yes but you have to take your brother with you too."

Moonkit frowned, her brother did scare her a bit, something seemed to flash in those dark amber eyes. Then Moonkit rolled her eyes and agreed.

The three kits walked out of the nursery and wandered around the camp, then a cat came out of the warriors den and they reconized the cat immediately, the cat had white fur and green eyes. Moonkit splashed through puddles as she ran over to the cat, her father, Whitebite. With Mistykit and Hawkkit close behind.

Whitebite turned to face the kits and he chuckled to himself.

"So you have all opened your eyes then? So I am guessing your mother let you come out and explore right?" he asked. The three kits nodded, which made Whitebite smile and lick the top of their heads. "Well I would love to stay with my daughters and son but I must be going now, I have been asked by Redtail to go on a patrol with him."

"Awww but we just saw you." Moonkit begged.

Whitebite laughed a deep belly laugh, "but that doesn't feed the Clan does it?" he said, he bayed them a farewell and left.

Hawkkit growled, "some father he is." he mumbled.

While they walked Mistykit came across a puddle, she saw her eyes were a deep dark blue colour. Mistykit tipped her head, then a thought came to her about her brother. 'Why did he have amber eyes, and why does he not look anything like Whitebite or Cinderwing. Since he had brown fur and amber eyes. Which Cinderwing had dark blue eyes. Moonkit looks like Cinderwing and Whitebite. Then again how come I have black tabby stripes?'

Mistykit shook this thought away and walked beside her brother and sister.

Hawkkit grinned, "I've got an idea, why don't we see the apprentices? I wonder who will be there."

Moonkit and Mistykit exchanged glances and let their brother take the lead. They came across the apprentice's den and walked in. Mistykit saw a cat with creamy fur and black tabby stripes. She wondered who this cat was, but this cat opened his eyes and looked at the three kits, he jumped and stood up.

"What are you three doing in here? This den is for apprentice's only!" he growled

Moonkit shuddered. "I'm sorry, we only wanted to look around. What's your name?" she asked him politely

The cat calmed down slightly then rolled his eyes. "Longpaw." He said, "now go away I'm leaving shortly to go train with my mentor Darkstripe."

Hawkkit growled and the three kits left.

"Someone sure is asking for it! I swear if we were in different Clans I would rip him to shreads."

They walked across camp and reached a place where two large boulders met, but there was a crack in the middle, a big space so that a cat could fit through.

"I bet you this is the medicine cat's den, or Spottedleaf's den." Moonkit whispered to them in awe. Then they heard come in from behind them.

"That's right, so unless you need some help with something, like a rats bite, or thorn stuck in your paw, or a battle wound then you come straight here. So what can I do for you young kits?"

They turned around and saw Spottedleaf right there. With some herbs at her paws

"Oh, nothing we are just exploring." Mistykit explained.

Spottedleaf nodded, "I see, well alright then. Now if you excuse me I have some cats to attend to." She said with a smile as she picked up her herbs and walked into her den.

"When I grow up, I want to learn about herbs and help other people, but still be a warrior." Moonkit said wide-eyed.

Hawkkit spat, "you can't do that!"

"Can to." She responded.

"Cannot."

"Can to."

Mistykit rolled her eyes. "Cut it out!"

Hawkkit looked at Mistykit, "oh great now your starting to sound like Longpaw."

Mistykit gritted her teeth, every instinct told her to fight Hawkkit, but she shook her head. "Lets just keep on going." She told them.

They walked over to the highrock. Mistykit, this time was the one to look at it in awe. She stood near the entrance of the highrock then quietly whispered. "This is Bluestar's den." She felt a surge of energy go through her from her muzzle, down her spine, and to the tip of her tail.

"Come in," came a voice. Moonkit shrieked, Hawkkit looked at Mistykit, while Mistykit was not scared and she began to walk in then she saw her brother and sister weren't following her so she said: "Come on." She flicked her tail to signal to follow her.

As she walked in she saw the moss hang from the highrock into the cave. Mistykit saw the smooth edges of the rock. She remembered hearing about the water coming in and making the hole in the rock, Mistykit thought it amazing, while when Hawkkit heard it, he didn't believe it at all. Then Mistykit saw a cat with bluish fur laying down on a bed of moss. Mistykit dipped her head towards her leader.

Bluestar smiled upon the young kits. "What brings you here?" she asked them.

Mistykit spoke up for her brother and sister. "We were exploring around the camp, our mother let us since we just opened our eyes this morning."

Bluestar tipped her head, she was obviously thinking something, then Bluestar smiled. "I see, so where have you been so far."

Mistykit smiled back. "Well we first went to the apprentice den, of Hawkkit's choice, then we went to the medicine cat's den, and I was thinking that we could go to the elder's den after and hear a story." She told Bluestar.

"Wise choice to go to the elder's den, they will surely welcome you." Bluestar responded, which made Mistykit gleam with pride. "Well it was nice of you three to see me, I do like curious kits. Oh and if you happen to see Redtail when he gets back from the patrol would you kindly ask him to visit me here?"

Mistykit widened her eyes, "Yes of course I will, goodbye Bluestar!" she dipped her head again and left with her brother and sister.

They then walked over to the elder's den, and saw all the elders.

"Kits!" Dappletail exclaimed excitedly.

One-eye nodded, "So I suppose you would like to hear a tale?"

"Yes please!" Moonkit exclaimed.

"Well then..."

~~~~Break~~~~

Mistykit, Hawkkit, and Moonkit walked out of the elder's den.

"That was a very interesting tale, I always wondered how the Clan's began." Mistykit said simply.

Moonkit smiled. "I like Thunder, no wait maybe River, or Wind. Well I like those three but I definitely do not like Shadow."

Mistykit smiled. "I like Thunder the best."

Hawkkit rolled his eyes, "I like I don't care the best."

Mistykit sighed. It was late, then she saw Redtail, her father, and a few other cats whom she did not reconize come through the camp entrance. Mistykit ran over to Redtail remembering what she had to tell him.

"Redtail!" she called. While Redtail looked at Mistykit and smiled.

"Hello there... Mistykit right?" he asked politely.

Mistykit nodded. "Yes, Bluestar wishes you to see her in her den." She replied

Redtail nodded, he thanked her and walked over to Bluestar's den. Mistykit muzzled her father and walked off, since her brother and sister were already in the nursery. When she walked in she saw her sister, talking wide-eyed and very fast and excitedly to her mother who was listening intentively. Mistykit lay down exhausted and fell asleep.

~~~~Break~~~~

Many moons later much happened, Dustkit, Sandkit, Graykit, and Ravenkit were born. As the time went by Hawkkit, Mistykit, and Moonkit had grown very big, since at this time they had just turned 6 moons old. They changed a bit, Hawkkit kept his blood thing a well hidden secret, Mistykit became smarter, she even knew a few fighting skills already, while Moonkit was still full of energy that it seemed like as long as the sun was out, she would be running about. Over the past moons Bluestar had been long thinking about who their mentors should be, it was at this point that the wise old leader was climbing up the highrock and saying the ancient words that have been passed down from many leaders.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting."

Mistykit pricked her ears up as she heard Bluestar's call. She burst out of the nursery and stood at the entrance to watch. Mistykit always had a lot of respect for the leader, she always looked up to Bluestar. While Hawkkit couldn't care less. Moonkit was close behind Mistykit as was Hawkkit.

Once everyone was gathered Bluestar then looked at the three kits and spoke. "Mistykit, Hawkkit, and Moonkit it is time for you to be apprenticed. So until they have earned their warrior names they will be known as Mistypaw, Hawkpaw, and Moonpaw."

Then she turned to face a cat in the crowd. "Whitebite, you have been mentored by Swiftbreeze, I trust you to teach all you know to your daughter, Moonpaw." Then Moonpaw ran over to her father and clumsily touched noses with him.

"Hawkpaw," she began. "I have thought long and hard about this and I have chosen that Runningwind, my old apprentice will be your mentor. Runningwind, this is your first apprentice and you have shown that you are swift and loyal. I hope that you will teach all that I have taught you to this young apprentice." Hawkpaw sat up and walked over to his new mentor and touched noses with him. While Runningwind whispered something in his ear, then Hawkpaw nodded. Hawkpaw noticed Tigerclaw staring at him, but he shouldered it off.

Bluestar then looked at Mistypaw and smiled warmly. "Mistypaw, to think of a mentor for you took me very little time. I have decided that I will mentor you and I promise to teach you everything that I can possibly know. When I cannot mentor you then I will let Redtail mentor you."

Mistypaw was so suprised and happy, she felt her paws shaking as she walked over to her leader and touched noses with her. She felt very honored and special. She beamed as the Clan chanted her name and her brother and sisters. Bluestar looked down on her. "Tomorrow I would like you to go on the dawn patrol with Redtail, Whitebite, and Moonpaw. Send the message to him after the meeting." She told her. Then Bluestar jumped from the highrock and into her den.

Mistypaw caught up with Redtail and told him about the patrol, which Redtail replied to with a smile and nod. Then Dustkit came out of the den and walked over to her.

"Congradulations on becoming Bluestar's apprentice Mistypaw." He said with a twinkle of admiration in his eyes.

Mistypaw smiled. "Thanks Dustkit, I bet you'll be an apprentice soon I hope, then we might be able to train together!"

"That would be awesome!" he exclaimed.

Later she walked into the apprentice's den and lay close to her sister. Her brother farther away from them. With Longpaw close by.

~~~~Break~~~~

Mistypaw felt herself being nudged in her stomach. She woke up instantly and saw Redtail looking down at her. "Come on, time for that border patrol. Meet me outside." Then he walked outside. Mistypaw looked around and saw that Moonpaw was gone, so was Longpaw. Though Hawkpaw was still asleep. She quietly walked out of the apprentice's den and saw Redtail standing at the enterance to the camp, beside him was her sister, Moonpaw and her father, Whitebite.

She bounded over to them, Redtail nodded and they left the camp. They weren't walking long when Redtail pointed with his tail towards a sandy looking place. "That over there is the sandy hollow." He told them simply. They walked for quite a while until Mistypaw pricked her ears, she heard the sound of rushing water. Soon they came closer to the source of the sound. "Right here is the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan." Redtail stated.

They kept their ears pricked, their noses sharp, and their eyes open to see if any RiverClan cats had crossed their border. They passed Sunningrocks after a while and then four RiverClan cats appeared.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the voice said.

Mistypaw saw a large brown tom with green eyes, a white tom who looked like an apprentice who was about to be named a warrior soon stood beside him, a spotted she-cat , and a smaller gray tom with green eyes that was about the size of Mistypaw, but maybe a little bit older.

Then she saw Redtail fluff his fur up and unsheathe his claws, as did Whitebite. Mistypaw began to worry, 'are we going to fight?'

**See? I told you a much, much longer story this time. In case you are wondering The large brown tom with green eyes is Oakheart, white tom who looks like an older apprentice is Whitepaw (whoever got pushed into the river by Graystripe on accident), the spotted she-cat is Leopardfoot, and the smaller gray tom with green eyes is one of my favorite cats (and has a pretty important part in the story so you might hear a lot about him) is Stonepaw :3 Yeah this story took me a long time too, like HOURS (I even lost track of time) so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
